


when you kiss me, heaven sighs

by rinnegan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kushina works in a flower shop, Leftist!Sasuke, M/M, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnegan/pseuds/rinnegan
Summary: “Do you wanna try it again?”“... what?”“I mean—maybe you didn't like the guy enough to enjoy the kissing. We could—uh— find out and—and it's practice either way.”“Practice, huh?”ORIn which watching a horror movie makes them realize they are heavily in love.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 258
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	when you kiss me, heaven sighs

“O my god, Sasuke—You have endless possibilities and you pick _water_ when you go to the cinema. You’re a goner,” Naruto notes with his head shaking and takes ostentatiously a big sip of his cola while grabbing his XXL-popcorn from the corner. He smiles at the woman behind it, his eyebrows wiggling. “Am I right, miss?”

She nervously laughs and hopes she doesn’t have to answer.

“Not everyone likes liquid in their organism that _etches_ away rust, Naruto”, Sasuke counters and takes his beverage and the two tickets after paying for it, already heading to the cinema hall where the movie will be played soon.

“That’s just a myth.”

“No, it’s not.”

Naruto sticks out his tongue. “At least I’ll die having fun!”

“If you say so,” Sasuke says and shrugs his shoulders, “Anyway, here we are.”

“Great! They look really comfy,” Naruto replies and seats himself, deeply sighing while sinking into the red furniture. “Ah—I’m right. As always.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the open attitude of his best friend and sits himself next to him. They both look silently into their smartphone until the room gets dark and the first ads are played.

“Last chance, Sasuke. You’re sure you don’t wanna something to eat?”, Naruto whispers and therefore leans a little bit against Sasuke, making their shoulders touch. Sasuke is, maybe, a little bit too aware of the spot, but Naruto is so hot—in a body temperature way, of course. This idiot only starts to wear a jacket if he is forced to by his parents.

“No, mommy—not hungry, thank you.”

Naruto takes himself back and shoves a handful popcorn into his mouth, looking at the screen before them, not really watching the ads. “And if you get hungry, you’ll suffer.”

Sasuke smiles a bit. “Of course I will.”

After that, Sasuke drinks from his water because he really doesn’t like the dry air in cinemas. That surely doesn’t mean he will buy a second drink—unlike Naruto—because _fuck you, capitalism._

It doesn’t take long until the actual movie starts to play and the last mumbles in the room fall silent, everyone excitingly looking at the moving pictures right in front of them.

After the first quarter of the movie, Sasuke starts to relax a little, making himself comfortable in the seat, because—yes, even though he usually doesn't like cliché-ridden horror movies at all (and they always were); unlike horror games, _way_ more creative and convincing—this movie seems to be the exception.

He feels kind of excited as the protagonist—a woman searching for her now lost daughter—wakes in a city swathed in ashes. He is absorbed by the thick atmosphere the movie drains him in as the woman walks through the city, white fog everywhere.

By the time the first monster appears and he feels a wave of goosebumps run down his body, not because he is scared but really _satisfied,_ he takes a sip of his water without looking at the cup. He can't risk losing a moment of not watching what happens next.

Well, that's something he clearly won't tell Naruto after they have left the cinema. Otherwise he will be hearing this idiot going on about having “the most incredible taste in movies, like, ever!” again. And this time for sure until one of them die.

Speaking of Naruto—he has kept his mouth shut until now; that is something very rare, Sasuke knows, Naruto not babbling about the plot _nonstop_ , commenting this and complimenting that. He really must be occupied by the plot.

Sasuke's thoughts come to a sudden hold as the next creature is presented. It's a nurse, her extremities strangely twisted, making it impossible for her to walk straight, but her crude way of taking one step after another is what makes her really creepy.

As soon as he learns that the nurse reacts to sounds near her and is not dangerous at all if one is quiet enough, he lets go of his breath through his nostrils.

A few minutes after the protagonist discovered this, too, the world she currently is stuck in moves back to its way more normal state, swallowing all the creatures with the rust that's placed over everything as soon as the bells of the church ring.

He hears Naruto sigh heavily next to him.

“Not hungry anymore?“ Sasuke asks in a muffled voice, his mouth turned slightly upward.

“Uh—not really right now, no,” Naruto starts but doesn't seem very convinced of what he's saying, “It's too exciting.”

“Mhm.”

Sasuke crosses his legs and side-eyes his best friend for a few seconds, with his chin resting on his right palm. Naruto really doesn't seem amused. Well, _he_ picked the movie announcing loudly how difficult it is to scare him nowadays—unlike him a few years ago, scared shitless because they watched a documentary about exorcisms, forcing Sasuke to sleep over until he calmed down days later.

“But maybe I'm going to buy some nachos for la—Aaah! Fuck!”

“Are you fucking kidding me? There's popcorn everywhere. Naruto, you're de—”

“Shhh!” whispers a brunette with a high ponytail, her finger passive-aggressively pointed at her mouth to signalize both of them to shut up.

Sasuke rolls with his eyes, re-focusing on Naruto.

“Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt,” Naruto whisper-shouts, smiling brilliantly at the woman who nods with narrowed eyes and then turns her attention back at the screen before her.

“Sasuke,” Naruto says, his voice lowered, and starts to pick up the popcorn that covers Sasuke, clearly avoiding to intertwine their eyes. “I'm sorry. I panicked.”

“I could see that.”

“Asshole,” he laughs, maybe a bit embarrassed, scratching his head. He softly punches him at the shoulder. “Not everyone is as hardened as you are.”

Sasuke's only answer is one of his eyebrows pitched, then he decides to follow the movie again, because Naruto still doesn't want to look at his face and the movie is nearly at the end. Whatever they could argue about right now, they will simply talk about later.

At the screen, the whole church is burning, a police woman has lost her life and Sasuke is still not sure if the protagonists will live until the end—all the more when the demon starts to break free through the bottom of the church.

It's a few minutes later when he feels cold fingers brush over the side of his hand and his attention is drawn back at the blonde next to him.

He looks asquint at Naruto who stubbornly gazes straight forward but his body isn't as calm as his face depicts, his hands are clearly trembling, he can _feel_ the shaking when Naruto's fingers brush his hand.

Sasuke swallows and feels his heartbeat fastening at the realization that this is not happening on accident. Naruto is touching his hand on purpose _._

He doesn't know what to do, so all he does is looking at the screen in front of his nose and trying not to swallow too often, it's conspicuous, but his mouth is suddenly so dry.

Naruto shoves his hand under Sasuke's, slowly, so slowly that Sasuke thinks he isn't moving his hand at all from time to time.

It feels like an eternity but their fingers touch eventually, fingertip on fingertip and palm on palm.

That's the point where it turns Sasuke's stomach. He does not know what to make out of this situation but the little thing in his heart that makes him think about Naruto before he falls asleep every night feels satisfied.

Even though he totally knows this has no deeper meaning, Naruto just being his touchy self once again, there's a voice screaming at the back of his head that he wants this, now and forever. Probably also the reason why he indulges in it instead of shoving his hand away.

_God_ , he feels his face burning—he is likely as red as the tomatoes he ate this morning. This is so embarrassing.

“It's—I'm scared,” Naruto whispers and then clears his throat and Sasuke shifts around, trying to avoid this situation but Naruto speaks anyway. “I'm feeling more calm when we hold ha—”

“Don't,” Sasuke interrupts, gritting through his teeth, “Don't say it. Shut up.”

He knows Naruto is looking at him right now, he _feels_ the blue eyes glued on him, searching for an answer—but Sasuke won't give any because he doesn't know either.

It's just that it feels more real when it's said out loud and he doesn't want that.

Not if that's not what he wants it to be.

“O—Okay,” Naruto answers, sounding disappointed—does he?—and Sasuke feels motion at their hands lying on top of each other as Naruto wants to pull away.

Instead of letting that happen Sasuke intertwines their fingers.

He does not know why.

(Maybe he does).

“Just watch the goddamn movie. You already paid for it, scaredy-cat.”

“Thank you, Sasuke,” Naruto says quietly and Sasuke hears the smile in it the time Naruto squeezes their hands.

“Idiot,” Sasuke mumbles, trying to hide his burning face in his other hand. The feeling in his stomach is getting stronger with every second they are holding hands—because that's what they do, they are _holding hands_.

Sasuke is beyond recovery, he knows that.

He tries to pay attention to the movie but his gaze turns to their hands again and again, lying intertwined at the armrest, looking so _right_ and _good._

(That's also the reason he does not notice that Naruto is looking at him the whole time instead of watching the horror movie).

The first thing Sasuke does when the movie ends and the lights go on is taking his hand back even though it feels constrained and maybe there's a moment where it seems like Naruto doesn't want to let go, but it doesn't change anything.

Because he doesn't know what to do else, he grabs his water with both hands and drinks it empty.

They leave the cinema hall after everybody else is gone but the uncomfortable feeling hasn't vanished until then, so both of them try to avoid the other's gaze, carefully considerate of not touching each other.

“I won't come to your house this time if you're not able to sleep through, dipshit,” Sasuke says and doesn't know why he suddenly feels so angry.

“Whatever,” Naruto replies brusquely. “See ya, Sasuke.”

*

It's two am when he hears his phone vibrating, so he opens his eyes and stops the podcast about the critique on Marx' lumpenproletariat.

He knows who send this text even before he unlocks his phone.

_Dumbass–02:01 AM_

r u awake

Sasuke snorts.

_You–02:01 AM_

how patient

_Dumbass–02:05 AM_

what r u talking about???

_You–02:06 AM_

i'm talking about you waiting until now to annoy me

_Dumbass–02:06 AM_

haha so funny

anyway i can't sleep so i thought about calling you

_You–02:06 AM_

no

_Dumbass–02:06 AM_

why??? it's not like you were sleeping

_You–02:08 AM_

i said no

_Dumbass–02:11 AM_

it's just that you were right

i'm scared and i can't sleep

_Dumbass–02:15 AM_

either that or you have to come over

_Dumbass–02:17 AM_

i already tried to calm myself with cat videos

it didn't help :(

sasukeeee please

_You–02:25 AM_

fine

_You–02:25 AM_

call me

When his phone starts to vibrate, he doesn't pick up immediately and let's Naruto wait for a few seconds because so suddenly his hands are getting clammy and his heartbeat is increasing again—just because this idiot had to take his hand today into his, thereby fuelling his imagination of what could have been.

“Hi, Sasuke,” Naruto greets. “What are you doing at this ungodly hour?”

“Talking to this idiot who's not able to sleep after watching a horror movie like a little baby. Before that, informing myself about Marx. So thank you for stealing my time.”

Naruto laughs. “So much words out of your mouth, I'm impressed.”

“I won't comment that.”

“You just did.”

“Do you want me to hang up on you? Because I have better things to do—”

“Okay, okay,” Naruto responds hastily and Sasuke hears the rustling of Naruto's blankets through the phone as he probably adjusts himself in a more comfortable position. “Calm down. Let's just talk.”

Sasuke looks through his room, only lightened up by the moonshine coming through his window, and stucks on the pictures on the wall right next to his bed—the ones Naruto hung up first when they were eight years old and Sasuke didn't put them down—even if he first said so—, so many followed over the years. There are a few with his family and other friends, too, but it's mostly Naruto's smiling face when he looks at them.

“Did you like the movie?” Naruto asks.

If his mind hadn't been occupied by their touching hands and he would know how the movie actually ended, probably, yes. But he doesn't say so.

“I liked it until you covered me in sticky popcorn.”

Naruto chuckles. “Wasn't the best option to buy the biggest popcorn available, I guess. Sorry again! But the pyramid head just scared the shit out of me.”

“I know. I was there, idiot,” Sasuke deadpans and maybe regrets his passive-aggressive behavior, a little bit at least. It's just he feels uncomfortable speaking about today, the movie and what had happened because he knows it wasn't a big thing for Naruto when it was for him.

“You're fun as always, Sasuke.”

“... what about you? Did you like it? ”

There's a soft laugh at the other end of the line. “Well, it was _very_ exciting, to the point where I don't remember every detail. Did they all die at the end?”

Sasuke coughs and feels his cheeks start to burn a little. Of course Naruto had to ask about something Sasuke doesn't remember; doesn't remember because of Naruto and his dumb touchiness—

“Yes,” Sasuke replies with a dry ton, “they all die.”

“That's so sad, Sasuke. I hoped at least the girl would have lived, since she was the daughter of the demon or something like that.” Naruto pauses for a second, obviously thinking and then speaks again. “Anyway! My mum found this old photo album in our basement yesterday and made us look at it—and now guess which photos were in it! The best shot of them lies in my lap right now.”

Sasuke sighs. “How should I know? Probably the ones where we found Kurama at the park and brought him to your parents?”

“Wrong!” Naruto shouts through the line, laughing. “But good guess. He was so little when we found him, Sasuke. Do you remember his small dirty paws? He grew up so fast, man.”

“How old is he now?”

Sasuke feels the vibration of his phone at his ear.

“Nine years in July—and I sent the picture to you. You should look at it. Put me on speakerphone.”

“Okay.”

Sasuke unlocks the phone and opens the chat—and wants to hang up on Naruto immediately.

He doesn't do it.

“It's the one in your garden where you wanted to marry me because we accidentally kissed the day before and you thought you had to marry the person you shared your first kiss with because your brother told you so.”

“I see,” Sasuke grits through his teeth, a little blush on his cheeks because he remembers this day with every detail in it. It was so embarrassing in so many ways; how determined he had been to marry Naruto the second Itachi pranked him into believing his parents married due to the exact same reason, the reaction of both Naruto's and his parents when they found out why Sasuke wanted them all to meet and, the worst, how Itachi ragged on him for _years_. He probably will do it again the next time he gets the chance to.

“You even _borrowed_ a ring from your mother's jewelry to give it to me,” Naruto laughs softly and Sasuke feels his stomach turning to it. There is it—Sasuke's soft spot, one of too many, when it comes to him. He hopes Naruto will never find out how much his laugh, especially this one, affects him, how much he likes to hear it even though he often says otherwise. “And I accepted,” he continues. “I guess this makes us engaged even though I had to give the ring back to your mother.”

“I was cold-bloodedly fooled into doing it by Itachi. I thought I _had_ to. And we weren't old enough to consider all the consequences—otherwise I wouldn't have wanted to marry such a moron like you. ”

“Come on,” Naruto teases. Sasuke sees the wide grin right in front of him. “Gay marriage is finally legal. You could propose again, this time with a real ring.”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Sasuke says, feeling awkward but he can't stop to look at the picture where Naruto already wears the ring and both of them smile so extremely wide. He remembers how happy he had felt when Naruto said _yes_ with watery eyes. They all had waited hours before they told both of them that everything was a hoax.

Naruto laughs again but the laughter turns into a yawn.

“At least I'm getting finally sleepy. I guess we will see us tomorrow to play _Before the storm_?”

Sasuke shrugs, even though Naruto can't see it. “If you want to. I'm free.”

“Good. Then I'll come over at 6 PM. Sleep well, fiancé.”

“Fuck you, Naruto,” Sasuke hisses but the only answer he gets is the dial tone because Naruto hung already up—probably with great foresightedness when it comes to Sasuke's reaction.

“Idiot,” Sasuke mumbles, pulls the blanket under his nose and lies himself sideways, looking at the photo on his phone with an awkward feeling in his tummy until he falls asleep and the phone drops out of his hand.

*

Sasuke wakes to the sound of his mother vacuuming outside his room and looks drowsy at the digital clock at his nightstand. It's difficult to read the numbers because his eyes are still so heavy.

It reads 01:33 PM.

After that, he checks the online status of Naruto—who was last seen right before he called last night. So he is probably still sleeping, nothing surprising at all. It's Saturday and Naruto loves to sleep until his mother, Kushina, drags him out of bed because she maybe can bear the fact that her son won't participate at breakfast but she can't wait the whole day.

The sun is already shining into his room, it's going to be one of those warm summer days, and he feels a little sweaty because he forgot to open his window before falling asleep, the air in his room too hot to feel comfortable.

He yawns and rubs his eyes before he grabs after the water bottle next to his bed. The water is still cold enough to be refreshing, so he takes a few sips out of it. After that he makes the bed and lets fresh air into his room, enjoying the cool breeze and the warming sun on his skin. There are some birds chirping and he sees an old couple walking down the streets. He thinks he will let the window open until he comes back from showering.

Which means he decides for an outfit to wear for today—something cozy for a day without leaving the house at all—and picks a black sweatpants with red stripes on the side and a band shirt from a local punk band. He also takes some woolen socks with him that his grandma made which are matching the stripes perfectly.

Leaving his room with fresh clothing in his hands, Sasuke senses the smell of fresh bread in the house, still lingering warm and tasty between the walls. His mother must have baked new bread—his mouth waters instantly.

He has to hurry before Itachi eats everything.

In the white tiled bathroom he starts with brushing his teeth, then he hops into the wall-in shower and just stands there for a few seconds, letting the warm water run down his body. He quickly shampoos his hair and specific body parts.

After feeling clean and fresh, Sasuke grabs the dark blue towel and wraps himself in it. As soon as he is dry enough he slips into his clothing and airs the room.

Before he walks down the stairs into the kitchen, he goes back in his room, grabbing his mobile phone and closing the windows.

“Hello, sweetheart,” his mother greets him with a lovely smile, her long black hair neatly tied up into a bun. “Did you sleep good?”

“Yes, mom. Thank you,” he answers and smiles back to her.

“I made us tomato spread to eat with the bread and it's without cheese or anything, so you can eat it, darling,” she says and puts a little glass on the table, filled with a red paste with green sprinkles, probably some basil.

“I think there must be some vegan cheese left, though, if you want it.”

Sasuke nods, opening the fridge where he grabs the cheese.

He sits at the dining table his mother decorated with red roses today and pours some fresh tea into his glass. “There's blue poppy, sunseeds and walnut in the bread, I hope you like it,” Mikoto smiles and serves the plate, kissing Sasuke's forehead while doing so. “Bon Appétit!”

“Thanks, mom.”

*

Sasuke's phone vibrates next to him while he tries to kill Dettlaf van der Eretein— _tries_ because he plays the game on a difficulty level that's called death march and that says it all, really.

He checks the message as he dies again and has enough time to read whatever Naruto has written. The game may be good but the loading time is just not acceptable. He could probably run around their house if he wants to and the game wouldn't be ready after that.

_Dumbass—17:27PM_

i'll leave the house now

see you in 10 min

_You—17:32PM_

ok

Before Naruto rings the bell and Mikoto opens the door to welcome Naruto with a long hug, he tries to kill van der Eretein twice but fails. He sighs and cracks his knuckles.

“O—nice to see you, sweetheart! Come here,” she says and Sasuke saves the game and is back to his home screen. He hears them loud enough because his door isn't completely shut.

“Hello, Mikoto,” Naruto answers and it's a bit muffled; probably because he says it into the black hair of his mother while she hugs him. “I've got some flowers for you—Mom said they would fit perfectly into your garden. They're called Pestemon digitalis and she said you should call her if you have any questions left.”

“That's so sweet of her! Thank you, Naruto. I'll call her right away to thank her—they are beautiful! Thank you!”

It takes another few minutes with Naruto talking to Mikoto (about her sweet hair style today, how healthy Naruto looks and, of course, the freshly made bread Naruto can eat from if he's hungry) and something whispered he can't understand until he can hear him finally taking the stairs. There's a little knot in Sasuke's stomach that he tries to ignore as Naruto makes his way to his room.

Sasuke starts _Before the storm_ and places the controller next to him on his bed because it's Naruto's turn to play this time and he surely will be adamant about it. The damn stubborn idiot that he is.

“I'm here!”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “You trample like a damn elephant, I already knew you were here,” Sasuke answers and gets a snort, followed by a short laugh.

“You really know how to flatter a guy, Sasuke,” Naruto says, still grinning, and sits on the bed after he put the backpack down he always carries with him when he comes to Sasuke—filled with some snacks and green tea, the one that's overly sugared. Naruto loves it. Sasuke will never understand that when there is the original version of that tea in both their homes but what does he expect from a loser that could eat instant ramen everyday without even hesitating.

“Whatever,” Sasuke murmurs and looks away. Naruto wears grey sweatpants like they always do when they intend to play the whole day, maybe watch some movie, too, and eat a lot of food. The best and worst part of Naruto's outfit is always the top—he got very broad shoulders over the years of puberty and _maybe_ Sasuke got a thing for them. The plum-colored T-Shirt sits very well on him and Sasuke hopes Naruto is dumb enough he won't notice the lingering stares.

Naruto grabs with one hand the controller and with the other hand the green tea that he lays in his lap. He sits cross-legged, exactly like Sasuke—it makes their knees touch.

“Are you ready?” Naruto asks and tilts his head to look at Sasuke, smiling; this way it shows teeth, too. Sasuke feels his stomach turning, of course, and swallows, then nods.

“Yeah, let's start.”

“Good, I can't wait to see what happens next to Chloe and Rachel.”

The episode starts with the suspension of Chloe and it doesn't take long until Sasuke's mind gets quiet enough even though their knees are still touching and Naruto doesn't seem to be bothered at all.

They don't speak much while they play—sometimes they debate about which option to choose next and why; but most of the time they are in agreement about what Chloe should do and say.

“Death or tragedy?” Naruto asks after fifty minutes and looks at Sasuke, who drinks out of his water bottle. When he puts it down, there's a little drop of water that runs down over his bottom lip and chin until it falls somewhere into his lap.

Naruto follows this drop with his eyes until its vanished and it seems like an eternity to Sasuke before this moment is over but the goosebumps on his lower arm stays anyway.

Their gazes are locked into each other for a few seconds and Sasuke can't read the expression on Naruto's face even if he really tries to, so he breaks the eye contact and coughs.

“I think tragedy suits her personality better,” Sasuke reckons.

“Okay. Fine with me,” Naruto responds and hits the right button that makes Chloe smear her lipstick on the mirror. She has to play Rachel's opposite in the school play because a crew member is missing and even though she has to improvise a lot, it's astonishing.

Even more so in Naruto's opinion, who's got bleary eyes and maybe snivels once or twice.

After the play is over, Chloe decides to walk Rachel home where they both talk about their performance and how good Chloe performed being it her first time onstage. Without asking, Naruto decides to let them hold hands while they walk. Sasuke doesn't really care, so he says nothing at it.

The girls talk about running away, but Chloe isn't really convinced that leaving Arcadia Bay behind is the right thing—that's why Rachel asks her what will finally convince her.

“Her bracelet, a tattoo or… a kiss? What do you think?”

“I'm not sure,” Sasuke admits.“But not a tattoo. That's idiotic.”

Naruto places the controller next to him and drinks from his green tea before he answers.

“Well,” he begins and scratches the back of his head. “I think they would be a sweet couple. If it's okay with you?”

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders. “If you want to, I don't care.”

Naruto nods and then they watch them kiss. Before the scene is over, Naruto begins to shift his bodyweight, the knee that still touches Sasuke's bumps against his. Sasuke's vein in the temple gets visible.

“What's your fucking problem, Naruto?”

He laughs, obviously nervous. “I asked myself if you kissed somebody else? Like—like not that we kissed on purpose—it doesn't count really—but—but did you kiss someone recently?”

“Why would you ask something like this?” Sasuke asks, arching an eyebrow in a mix of feeling tense and awkward. He doesn't feel safe talking about that topic with anyone because it would reveal that he has no real interest in doing things like this with most people.

“It just kinda reminded me of us?” Again, a little laugh, way more high-pitched this time. “I mean it made me realize you never told me if you had a thing for someone.”

Naruto blushes and refuses to look Sasuke in the eyes while he speaks and Sasuke feels his heart beating against his chest due to this situation. His hands are sweaty.

“No.”

That seems to catch Naruto off guard or maybe he's just confused but he lifts his head and those blue eyes look finally back, his eyebrows scrunched.

“Huh?”

“I didn't kiss someone. Not recently, at least.”

Naruto plays with the fastening of his green tea. “And not so recently?”

Sasuke breaks the eye contact and bites his lip. “I kissed a boy from our school maybe six months ago when we had to prepare a presentation but I didn't like it.”

Naruto puts away the green tea and stops the game. They didn't pay attention anyway.

They fall quiet after that.

“Do you wanna try it again?”

“... what?” Sasuke's voice sounds a little raspy but his mouth has gone suddenly so dry—where's his water? He takes the bottle and tries to moisturize his mouth but it doesn't really help.

“I mean—maybe you didn't like the guy enough to enjoy the kissing. We could—uh— find out and—and it's practice either way.”

“Practice, huh?”

“Y—Yeah, if you fall in love with someone and want to kiss them, it won't be embarrassing.”

Sasuke feels a little nauseous—but in a very good, exciting way that makes his fingers trembling, longing for the tanned skin in front of him. He knows that this is probably just a silly excuse for him but he feels so light-headed and even if it's an excuse, who cares exactly?

“Fine,“ Sasuke answers with a hammering heart in his chest. “You probably need the practice more than me _._ ”

“... really?” Naruto stares at him with his mouth open like he can't believe what Sasuke just said. When he licks over his lip, and does it so slowly, Sasuke's body is overrun by shivers. “That's… great.”

It doesn't take more than another second until Naruto comes closer or at least tries to; there is not enough space at the end of the bed for him to place himself in front of Sasuke. That's why Sasuke moves until he feels his pillows behind him and Naruto follows immediately, face reddened, probably just like Sasuke's.

Sasuke steadies himself on his elbows and Naruto bends over him, placed between his legs.

When Naruto looks into his eyes and then seems to take in every little detail that his face hides, with such soft blue eyes, Sasuke blushes deeply. He hits Naruto at his chest.

“What are you doing, you moron? Just kiss me already!”

Naruto laughs, quiet and smooth, and Sasuke's heart flips at that sound.

“Okay,” he whispers and touches Sasuke at the neck to bring them closer, so close that Sasuke feels his breath on his lips. He doesn't know what to do with his own, so he grabs Naruto by the collar, accidentally touching the warm skin with his fingertips, and pulls to close the small distance left between them.

Of course Naruto tastes sweet like the goddamn green tea he brought with him and his lips are soft and warm against his own. Their kiss is a little uncoordinated at first but they find their way into slow, passionate kissing.

Naruto's hand moves into his hair, applying a little pressure to signalize Sasuke should tilt his head into a position that gives him more access. Without much of a thought he follows that silent request and feels Naruto's tongue sliding over his bottom lip forming a question.

He pants quietly and exhales the accrued air through his nostrils as he opens his mouth and has Naruto's tongue inside, touching his own curiously. It's a little too wet but that's forgotten the second Naruto presses him into the mattress. His free hand touches the skin around Sasuke's hip bone that only shows because his fingers found their way under his shirt.

It's odd to be touched by him in reality but at the same time so heavily exciting that Sasuke thinks he has found another favorite occupation to get time by.

Sasuke's hands wander from Naruto's collarbone to his neck and over his whole back while they are kissing, touching as much as he feels allowed to.

He smiles when Naruto groans into his mouth, clearly affected by the fingers on his body. It feels good to get that resonance back.

Their kissing pace slows down over the time, their mouths touch rather softly instead of the heated kissing before; giving them more time to breath and to feel the other.

Between some kisses and simply breathing, Naruto leans back just enough their lips are not touching anymore, a stupid grin on his face.

He kisses him again, it's short but it is enough to send a heatwave through Sasuke's body.

“Do you like it?”

“It's okay.”

“I think it feels very good,” Naruto whispers, the warm breath on Sasuke's lips. Another kiss.

They only break it this time because Naruto still got words to say.

“I—You—I mean—Have you ever been in love?”

“Once.”

“How did it end?”

“It hasn't.”

For a merely a moment, Sasuke thinks he sees disappointment in Naruto's eyes—but then he is smiling again and Sasuke hasn't enough time to think about it.

“It's probably the guy you talked earlier about, right? How is he?”

Even though Naruto doesn't intend it, the atmosphere in the room seems a little more aloof all of a sudden and even when they touch, Naruto's hand still at his hip, it doesn't feel like real skin on skin contact.

Briefly, Sasuke thinks he should tell a lie and say yes; but then he thinks of a time where Naruto doesn't want to kiss him anymore because he found someone else and Sasuke had been a coward and—and he doesn't want that.

Not after he finally knows how his lips feel on his own.

“He's that idiot who wants everyone to be happy even when most of the people don't deserve it and wants to marry out of real love and not just for tax purposes. He's at least as dumb as he is sweet. And he tastes like green tea that's candied when I kiss him.”

After that, Naruto withdraws, his hands leave Sasuke's body just like his whole presence does as he sits next to him, not touching at all. He smiles and it is very bright but it doesn't reach his eyes.

“He seems like a really cool guy.”

“I wouldn't exactly say _that_ —.”

“And you really like him, huh?” Naruto guesses and looks at a point above Sasuke's head.

Sasuke nods, licking his lips. “I think so.”

Naruto laughs artificially and scratches his head. “Then you should go and kiss him, because I think you're already good enough.” And much quieter: “It was a dumb idea anyway.”

“If you say so,” Sasuke responds and grabs Naruto at his right arm and pulls. He has not enough time to balance himself and falls forward, half over Sasuke's body but their lips meet midway.

Naruto freezes shortly and then melts into the kiss with a pleasured sigh, the hand that doesn't stabilize him searches for more physical contact by touching Sasuke's leg. Naruto always lacked of the strength of will when it came to indulge in things he had a weakness for.

Sasuke was one of them. Always had been.

When they part, Naruto looks horrified.

“Why would you—that's not fair, Sasuke, it's not—”

Sasuke flicks on Naruto's forehead and a little smile decorates his face.

“It's you, dumbass,” Sasuke says. “I like you.”

“What?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “You heard me.”

Naruto frowns, obviously thinking and then he laughs embarrassed, scratching his cheek. “Does it mean I can kiss you whenever I want?”

“Do you want to kiss me now?”

“Yes,” Naruto answers and sounds breathless. Sasuke feels his stomach tuning due to the desire in Naruto's voice, raw and truthful. “I do.”

“Then let's practice a little longer,” Sasuke suggests and leans over him, simultaneously Naruto lays on his back and folds his arms behind Sasuke's neck.

“Okay.”

Sasuke thinks he likes that cheap green tea a little more now when it means he tastes it on Naruto's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> akhjasjhkaka—this is it!! i hope you liked it!! 
> 
> some fun facts: 
> 
> mikoto loves naruto and whispers into his ear that she hopes that sasuke will finally realize his crush on naruto  
> kushina works in a flower shop  
> sasuke is an anarchist  
> they watched silent hill  
> he doesn't know that silent hill is also a video game  
> they kissed the whole night and married five years later, yay  
> they even adopted two kids  
> and two cats 
> 
> stay hydrated <3


End file.
